(a) Field
The invention relates to a gate circuit and a display device using the same, and particularly, to a display having a gate driving circuit integrated therein.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, as one of the most widely used flat panel displays at present, liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) generally include two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels.
The LCDs display an image by generating an electric field on a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, determining alignment directions of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the generated field, and controlling polarization of incident light.
In addition to the LCDs, there are various other displays such as an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display, a plasma display, an electrophoretic display, etc.
Such display devices generally include a gate driver and a data driver.
The gate driver may be integrated with the device by being patterned together with gate lines, data lines, thin film transistors, etc.
The gate driver integrated as described above has an advantage of reducing manufacturing cost, since there is no need to form an additional gate driving chip thereon.